Liberty Avenue
by Mary Spn
Summary: Cansado de brigar com Dean e correr atrás de sua alma, Sam sai sem destino pelas ruas de Pittsburg. Sua curiosidade o leva a entrar na boate Babylon, onde ele acaba encontrando ninguém menos que Brian Kinney...


**Título: **Liberty Avenue

**Fandon:** Supernatural / Queer as Folk

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Mystik

**Personagens principais:** Sam Winchester / Brian Kinney

**Sinopse: **Cansado de brigar com Dean e correr atrás de sua alma, Sam sai sem destino pelas ruas de Pittsburg. Sua curiosidade o leva a entrar na boate Babylon, onde ele acaba encontrando ninguém menos que Brian Kinney...

**Avisos:** Esta fic possui cenas de relações sexuais entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia! Meio tag, meio crossover, com menção a Wincest. Enjoy!

* * *

**Liberty Avenue - Capítulo Único  
**

Depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de recuperar sua alma e de mais uma briga, ou melhor, mais uma discussão com Dean por causa de sua alma e do fato de que agora tinham que trabalhar para demônios, Sam tentava ver as coisas com clareza.

Se parasse para pensar, Sam nem saberia descrever o que estava sentindo no momento. Desde que saíra do inferno, sentimentos não eram exatamente o seu forte. Tudo o que sentia era um enorme vazio dentro de si. Um vazio que não era preenchido por ninguém, nem mesmo pela presença de seu irmão.

Pessoas desconhecidas, avô, primos, irmão... Todos eram a mesma coisa agora, não fazia diferença. É claro que ainda tinha as lembranças. Volta e meia o seu cérebro insistia em trazer algumas delas e Dean sempre estava presente. Sabia que podia contar com ele acima de tudo e isto era de certa forma reconfortante. Dean, como sempre, daria a sua vida por ele se fosse preciso. Faria o possível e o impossível para resgatar a sua alma.

Sam podia entender perfeitamente, afinal Dean sentia falta do velho Sam, do seu irmãozinho nerd, carente e cheio de manias, patético até, Sam diria agora.

Algumas lembranças do seu antigo eu até o faziam querer ter a sua alma de volta. A alegria estampada no rosto das pessoas a quem salvaram, o companheirismo e cumplicidade que havia entre ele e Dean, era algo que talvez valesse à pena recuperar.

Mas em suas lembranças também havia muita dor, dor demais para ser suportada por um ser humano. Dor e tristeza. O fato de crescer sem sua mãe, às vezes em que tentou fugir de seu destino, indo para longe de Dean e John, a morte de Jéssica, do seu pai e de alguns amigos queridos, somado à todas as vezes que ele e Dean morreram e retornaram... Era mesmo uma vida injusta, cheia de sacrifícios, que olhando por outro ângulo, não sabia dizer se valia a pena.

Agora podia simplesmente seguir em frente, sem olhar para trás. Sem remorso, sem culpa, sem medo. Fazia o que tinha que ser feito, da melhor maneira que podia, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Sentia-se livre, completamente livre agora.

Dean era apenas mais um na multidão. Não havia nenhum laço que o ligava à ele. Mas podia ver no olhar do mais velho a dor que sentia. A falta que sentia do seu verdadeiro irmão caçula. Era este o companheiro que Dean desejava ter ao seu lado, e não este robô frio e sem alma, como Dean se referia a ele agora.

Era um caçador, isto sem dúvida estava em seu sangue. Talvez o melhor de todos agora. Uma das vantagens em não ter uma alma, mas Dean jamais entenderia isso. Também não poderia exigir que alguém o entendesse, se ele mesmo não conseguia entender o que se passava dentro de sua própria cabeça. Muitas vezes sentia-se perdido, confuso, vazio...

Desde que regressara das profundezas do inferno, estivera por tanto tempo fingindo sentir, fingindo se importar, fingindo ser uma pessoa normal e isso sim o estava deixando esgotado.

Ou talvez o fato de não poder dormir, o fato do seu cérebro trabalhar vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem descanso, também contribuíam para isso.

Se Dean já o julgava simplesmente por não ter sua alma, por não se importar com nada nem com ninguém, o que acharia se soubesse dos pensamentos que tinha a seu respeito?

Enquanto Dean dormia no quarto de motel, Sam apenas o observava. Seu corpo perfeito, forte, desejável... Dean parecia provocá-lo durante o sono, ora deitado de bruços com o seu traseiro empinado e as costas nuas, ora deitado de costas, com aqueles lábios tentadores entreabertos, transbordando luxúria.

Ele mal sabia que tudo o que Sam conseguia pensar enquanto ele dormia era em tomar sua boca num beijo selvagem e em possuir o seu corpo, em fodê-lo ou ser fodido por ele até o mundo acabar.

Sam teve que rir enquanto o observava dormir, pois se Dean sequer desconfiasse de tais pensamentos, seria capaz até mesmo de matá-lo. Ou então o expulsaria de sua vida, já que o considerava uma aberração.

Tentou se lembrar de quando isso tudo começara. De quando começou a desejar o corpo do irmão desta maneira. Será que este desejo já fazia parte de sua vida antes, quando ainda possuía sua alma? Talvez andasse ocupado demais tentando parar o apocalipse, para se dar conta do que sentia. Ou talvez apenas agora, livre do medo e da culpa, é que o seu corpo havia demonstrado o que realmente queria.

Sentou-se ao lado da cama de Dean, o observando mais de perto. Tocou seus lábios devagar, com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo a sua textura.

Tirou a manta que o cobria, revelando seu corpo perfeito. Os braços e ombros fortes, o abdômen definido... Era convidativo demais. Sam levou a mão ao próprio membro, o tocando por cima da calça e sentindo-o duro como uma rocha.

Precisava aliviar-se para não cometer nenhuma loucura e acabar afastando o seu irmão para sempre. Afinal sem ele, as chances de recuperar sua alma se reduziriam a zero.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou uma jaqueta e saiu a pé pela rua, sem rumo definido. Estavam no meio de uma caçada em Pittsburg e não conhecia muita coisa na cidade.

Depois de caminhar algum tempo, percebeu estar em uma rua bastante movimentada, com muitos bares, boates e casais por todos os lados. Mas o que estranhou é que eram todos casais gays. Olhou para uma placa onde indicava o nome da Rua: _Liberty Avenue _e então finalmente se deu conta de onde estava. Pura ironia do destino...

Uma placa em neon piscava o nome Babylon e Sam resolveu entrar, curioso para ver o que se passava dentro de uma boate gay. Não tinha mesmo nada a perder, nem precisaria se justificar com ninguém.

Pagou vinte dólares na portaria e entrou, sendo assediado o tempo todo. Recebeu cantadas, sentiu mãos tocarem seu corpo, mas ali tudo isso parecia normal.

A pista de dança estava lotada de homens, alguns sem camisa, suados, todos dançando sem se importar com mais nada.

Subiu uma escada, indo para o andar superior, de onde poderia observar tudo o que se passava na pista de dança. Homens se beijando, se esfregando, aquilo tudo o estava deixando realmente excitado.

Olhando para a pista, sentiu um par de olhos castanhos o encarando. O sujeito era muito bonito, deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, ou talvez um pouco mais. Era alto, com um corpo incrível, apesar de não muito forte e tinha algo no seu jeito de olhar, no sorriso malicioso, que o tornavam irresistivelmente atraente.

Sem pensar muito, Sam desceu as escadas e caminhou até ele, no meio da pista. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, parecia não haver mais ninguém no local, apenas os dois e a música alta, bombeando seu sangue no mesmo ritmo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, logo estavam dançando juntos, de forma sensual. O sujeito o puxou pelo cós da calça, o trazendo para perto. Agora seus corpos se esfregavam no ritmo da música, deixando seus membros duros, pedindo por mais contato.

Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo quente, suas línguas se tocavam com desejo, os deixando sem fôlego.

- Você é novo por aqui. – Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. O sujeito devia conhecer muito bem o lugar e as pessoas que o frequentavam.

- Só estou de passagem pela cidade. Negócios.

- Negócios, claro. Qual o seu nome, mesmo?

- Sam.

- Sam... Eu sou o Brian. Brian Kinney. Vai estar ocupado esta noite?

- Não, nada em especial.

- Eu posso mudar isso, se você quiser. – Brian falou com seu olhar e sorriso mais safados.

- E por que não? – Sam sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Brian o arrastou sem cerimônia para fora da boate e entraram em seu jipe. Sam nem sabia para onde o sujeito o estava levando, mas também pouco se importava. Já tinha bebido um pouco além da conta e além do mais, não tinha uma consciência para julgar os seus atos, o que tornava tudo ainda mais fácil.

Ao chegarem no prédio, subiram por um elevador e entraram no loft. Sam ficou um tanto surpreso com o lugar. A decoração, os móveis, tudo de extremo bom gosto, contrastando com o lado exterior do prédio.

Brian retirou a própria jaqueta e a atirou longe e Sam caminhou até o lado do sofá, onde retirou a sua também.

Brian tirou a camisa, foi até a geladeira, onde pegou uma garrafa de água, bebeu um gole e despejou um pouco em sua cabeça, molhando parte dos seus cabelos e o seu rosto. Sacudiu os cabelos que caíam sobre os olhos, se livrando do excesso de água, que escorreu pelo seu pescoço e peito, o deixando ainda mais sexy.

Sam tinha certeza de que aquilo era um truque, mas realmente funcionava. O sujeito era bom nisso.

Ele se aproximou e Sam tirou sua própria camisa e sapatos, ficando apenas de calça jeans, sentindo os olhos do outro apreciando o seu corpo.

Brian o abraçou por trás, beijou seu pescoço e ombros, deslizando uma das mãos por dentro da calça e boxer de Sam, conferindo o volume. Em seguida se sentou no sofá ficando de frente para Sam e passou a abrir o botão e o zíper da calça dele, lentamente.

Abaixou a calça junto com a cueca do outro até os joelhos e o encarou mais uma vez enquanto segurava seu membro duro, antes de tomá-lo em sua boca.

Brincou com sua língua, passeando por toda a extensão, e depois o abocanhou com vontade, ora chupando e ora lambendo o membro pulsante. Sam jogou a cabeça para trás e gemia, se deliciando com aquilo.

Quando Sam estava quase gozando, Brian parou e se levantou, inclinando o mais novo sobre o encosto do sofá, depois de se livrar completamente das calças.

Sam apenas sorriu, não tinha nada a perder, estava mesmo disposto a experimentar.

Brian colocou o preservativo em seu próprio pênis, pegou o tubo de lubrificante que estava sobre o sofá e preparou Sam com seus dedos por alguns instantes. O que não durou muito, pois seu desejo estava no limite, já não aguentava mais esperar, precisava possuí-lo naquele exato momento.

Retirou seus dedos e o penetrou com seu membro, quase de uma só vez. Ouviu Sam soltar um grito de dor, afinal não estava acostumado com aquilo.

- Porra! Isso dói!

- Quer que eu pare? – Brian perguntou por perguntar, pois mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria parar agora. Estar dentro daquele corpo quente era a melhor sensação que já experimentara depois que Justin fora embora.

- Fuck! Não!

Brian passou a se movimentar devagar, e depois foi acelerando o ritmo, entrando e saindo num vai e vem alucinante.

Sam se movia no mesmo ritmo, ainda inclinado sobre o sofá, e gemia alto, sem nenhum pudor. Para ele, de certa forma isso era libertador. Se entregar ao sexo desta maneira, sem se preocupar com mais nada, apenas dar e sentir prazer, o que o seu corpo mais necessitava no momento. Sem ter que fingir, sem cobranças, sem compromisso, sem se preocupar com sua maldita alma, sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

Desta maneira conseguia se sentir completo novamente, mesmo que fosse só por alguns minutos.

Agora os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o ambiente e Brian imprimia cada vez mais força em suas estocadas, fazendo o corpo de ambos vibrarem pelo prazer. Suas mãos deslizavam pela cintura e pelas costas de Sam, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia e beijava seu pescoço e ombros.

Os movimentos e os gemidos se intensificaram quando ambos estavam à beira do ápice, então o orgasmo os atingiu, fazendo seus corpos estremecerem e desabarem sobre o sofá.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, Brian arrastou Sam até a sua cama, que ficava em uma espécie de altar, no meio do loft. Até mesmo os lençóis eram de extremo bom gosto, e de uma maciez inigualável.

Se deitaram lado a lado e Brian acendeu um cigarro enquanto conversavam.

- Você vive sozinho aqui?

- Apesar de toda noite ter alguém diferente em minha cama, sim, eu vivo sozinho. Faço o que eu quiser, a hora que eu quiser, sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém, sem compromisso, sem cobranças, sem ter que me desculpar pelos meus atos, é isso o que eu sou. – Brian falava entre uma tragada e outra.

- Eu entendo.

- Entende? – Brian deu risadas – Então você é o primeiro, todos acham que eu sou louco.

- De certa forma é o que eu estou vivendo agora. Mas é claro que quem vive comigo não aprova.

- E você se importa?

- Nunca me importei menos, chega a ser irônico.

- É por isso que eu não me envolvo. Eu não acredito no amor, eu acredito em sexo. O máximo de prazer, e o mínimo de baboseira. – Brian falava enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o membro de Sam, que já estava duro novamente.

Sam deu risadas, quem dera se todos pensassem assim, a vida seria bem mais fácil.

- Pronto pra mais uma? – Brian apertou os lábios e sorriu, tentando mover seu corpo para cima do mais novo, que o empurrou devagar, o fazendo se deitar de bruços.

- Minha vez agora. – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido, se deitando sobre o seu corpo.

Transaram a noite inteira e assim que Brian dormiu Sam se levantou, vendo que já eram quatro da manhã.

Vestiu suas roupas e saiu devagar, enquanto o outro dormia profundamente.

Pegou um táxi e voltou ao quarto de motel, vendo que Dean ainda dormia. Tomou um banho demorado, sentindo seu corpo completamente relaxado. A noite de sexo tinha sido no mínimo revigorante.

Quando voltou para o quarto e colocou roupas limpas, sentou em sua cama, voltando a observar seu irmão na cama ao lado.

- Apesar do Brian quase ter esgotado com as minhas forças, eu ainda foderia você. – Sam falou baixinho.

Dean se remexeu na cama, abrindo os olhos e olhando para o relógio, um tanto assustado.

- São cinco da manhã, e você não está dormindo porque... Porque você não dorme. Isso é assustador. – Dean falou e voltou a enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.

- Por falar em assustador, nós podemos partir, não tem nada de sobrenatural nesta cidade. Até mesmo Brian Kinney é de carne e osso, não tem nada de sobrenatural. – Sam falou a última frase baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para seu irmão ouvir.

- O quê?

- Eu passei a noite verificando e foi apenas um assassinato. Inclusive o criminoso já está preso.

- Ótimo, eu não gosto mesmo daqui.

- Hmm... Não é tão ruim.

- Pode não ser, mas nós temos coisas mais importantes a fazer, você sabe.

- Como ir atrás do Crowley, tentar recuperar a minha alma. – Sam bufou.

- Não é isso o que você quer?

- Eu já não sei, Dean. Mas é o que você quer, ter o seu irmãozinho de volta, não é?

- Sim. É o que eu quero, Sam. Eu quero o _meu irmão_ de volta.

- Então, é o que você vai ter! Vista-se. Eu te espero no carro.

Sam pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao Impala. Encostou-se no carro, sentindo a brisa fria da manhã em sua pele. Sabia que estavam próximos de conseguir o que Dean queria e cada vez mais isso o assustava. Logo o velho Sam, o irmãozinho querido de Dean estaria de volta, junto com seus medos, suas dúvidas, sua culpa. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa... Se agora, sem sua alma, não tinha revelado ao seu irmão sobre os seus desejos, quando o velho Sam retornasse, este segredo seria novamente trancado à sete chaves.

Sabia que o seu antigo eu jamais revelaria algo assim. Sofreria uma vida inteira, mas não abriria o seu coração, simplesmente para não magoar e não perder seu irmão.

Este era o seu destino, mas a pergunta era: estaria disposto a encarar?

**_FIM._**


End file.
